


A Series of Fortunately Unfortunate Events

by PotatoMash



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else could go wrong after running just to get school but still arriving ten minutes late for class? Mio and Ritsu find out as they were selected to be Romeo and Juliet respectively for their class's play. Mitsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short story that will consist of only 2 chapters. This is slightly based on the Romeo & Juliet episode, but doesn’t follow it completely. Just the idea of the two being in the play with their respective roles, the dialogue and almost everything else is different. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so constructive criticism on my writing would be greatly appreciated.

With frazzled hair and a piece of toast that might be a little to hot trapped between her teeth, Ritsu sped towards the block where she'd usually meet up with her best friend, Mio, before going to school together. As she was approaching her destination, Ritsu, the tawny-haired drummer, spotted a familiar raven-haired bassist waiting for her with a raised brow and crossed arms. Ritsu tried her best to muster her usual cheeky grin while desperately holding on to the toast clenched between her teeth. The toast-wielding girl noticed that Mio's eyes seemed to dart from place to place, unable to focus on her; the grey orbs seemed to be more interested with everything else that was around Ritsu. Was the scenery that wonderful given that it was winter? The drummer wondered what was bothering her best friend as she arrived right in front of the raven-haired girl.

"What took you so long?! Ritsu, we're going to be late!" Mio had spoken up while Ritsu quickly swallowed her meal and caught her breath. It was not an easy feat to be able to run while keeping a piece of toast in tact, the tawny-haired girl mused.

Ritsu had instinctively scratched the back of her head as she began to explain herself, "Well… ahahaha, my alarm—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Mio had suddenly grabbed Ritsu's hand and broke into a run as soon as the bassist saw the stoplight switch colors. This forced the exhausted girl to quickly cross the street and run once again, but this time towards their school. Ritsu's thoughts stopped completely as she tried her best to catch up without being dragged entirely, as the raven-haired girl had her hand in a vice grip that would have stopped all the functions of her left hand if their school was located any further than it was.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the school, Mio had suddenly stopped running and then proceeded to walk; the tawny-haired girl did not anticipate the sudden decrease in speed, however, and bumped into the raven-haired girl, which caused the bassist to fall on the pavement and the Ritsu to fall on top of her. The tawny-haired girl, did not realize what had just occurred, and concluded that the pavement was surprisingly soft today. She remained still for a few seconds as she tried to steady her breathing.

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat when she discovered that she did not, in fact, land on the pavement, but instead landed on Mio as a result of their crash. It took a while for the raven-haired girl below her to come back to her senses. Mio noticed the predicament they were in and blushed furiously. The tawny-haired girl assumed that the evident blush her best friend donned was caused by the fact that they were in this strange situation in public. Ritsu knew she had to do something before Mio died of embarrassment, but couldn't find the heart to until she had mentally forced herself to speak as the situation was becoming ridiculous; the tawny-haired girl could feel all of the eyes that settled on them out of shock and knew that the bassist could feel them even more intensely given her introverted nature.

"S-sorry…" Ritsu stated, although uncharacteristically meek as she stood up and helped the bassist get up as well. The usually energetic drummer thought of apologizing properly as she had always caused her trouble. However, Mio seemed to have found her apology to be adorable as she stifled a small giggle with her hand. This caused Ritsu to look away as her face decided to adorn reddish hues against her will.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I should be so—" The bassist suddenly stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened and decided to just stare at her best friend.

Mio was staring at her for a bit too long, Ritsu noted. She didn't know why until she had noticed that something was missing: her yellow headband. The drummer knew that the bassist thought that she looked a lot better with her bangs down, but she didn't understand why she was staring so intensely. Mio probably just wasn't used to the sight of it, Ritsu mused.

But enough of that, this was the perfect opportunity to catch her off guard. Ritsu just loved seeing the plethora of adorable reactions Mio presented when faced with something she feared or found embarrassing. The drummer adored the way she crouched and hid in a corner while she covered her ears, the way her grey eyes watered and shone as she asked if the coast was clear of all of her fears and every other reaction she put out was amusing yet beautiful to Ritsu. She was kind of addicted to teasing Mio and it was evident by the way her mind quickly came up with something and her body delivered the actions to tease the bassist almost immediately.

"Aaah! Mio! …I-I think I see a gh-ghost behind you.." Ritsu suddenly blurted out as her face paled significantly. Her acting skills were improving, the drummer noted. The color of the bassist's face was akin to a sheet of clean paper as she immediately ran towards Ritsu to hide herself from the threat. The drummer's eyes widened as she knew that Mio would rather hide in a corner, not in her arms. That was odd, but the tawny-haired girl had nothing against it. But as much as she'd like to envelop Mio in a protective embrace against a threat that didn't exist, she finally realized that both of them were going to be late and Mio _hated_ being late. But first the drummer decided to take a look at the bassist to see if she was all right, even though she knew that she was perfectly fine. It was an excuse her mind made so that she could just stare at her for a while. Mio was taller than Ritsu by about an inch, so the drummer could clearly see her pale face and trembling lips as her flowing raven hair cascaded around her face just by tilting her head upwards. Oh, how she loved seeing her reaction. It was even better up close, she quickly concluded.

After a while and even though it was against her will, Ritsu coughed to catch Mio's attention. She then informed her that it was just a joke and that they were about ten minutes late for their first class. Mio mercilessly smacked the drummer upside the head and called her an idiot while trying to ignore her searing red cheeks as she did. The pair ran towards their classroom, not caring about anything else but getting to class as they were already late and also because they knew the huge possibility of their teacher giving them the most terrifying glare and/or threat they've ever received. Sawa-chan only looked nice and sweet on the outside, but she was someone not to be reckoned with.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Ritsu forcefully slid the classroom door open as she heaved out of exhaustion. Because of the sheer force the drummer had applied, the door hit the wall with a loud clatter. The whole class stared at the pair dumbfounded and surprised until Mugi had let out an involuntary squeal, which she immediately tried to stop with her hands as she saw them. Ritsu swore that she also noticed blood somewhere on Mugi's face, but she couldn't be so sure. The pair who had just arrived were equally dumbfounded until they looked at each other and suddenly reddened, embarrassed at their state. Ritsu and Mio had forgotten that they had ran towards their classroom while holding hands and that their clothes, including Ritsu's hair, was dishevelled due to them running, then falling on top of each other and then running again just to get to class.

"Ahahaha, sorry we're late Sawako-sensei! I can explain—" Before the tawny-haired girl could even continue, her teacher had interrupted her.

"You can explain later. Take your seats and listen for your assigned roles for the Romeo and Juliet play we're going to have for the festival." After she had said that, although in a weirdly relaxed tone, the two shuffled quietly to their seats, desperately trying to not get any more attention that was already on them, especially Mio. Ritsu was slightly worried that her best friend would faint out of the sheer attention she was receiving. Mio was already a popular girl in general, despite the fact that she didn't want attention, she always had eyes glued to her. This was probably because of how attractive, intelligent and talented she was. To the drummer, she was somewhat akin to a goddess. It was only somewhat because the drummer doubted that a goddess would be afraid of ghosts and barnacles. But there was even more attention on her now, and it wasn't at all the same kind of looks she'd receive before. There was a mixture of confusion, admiration, and other expressions the tawny-haired girl couldn't quite read.

* * *

People being assigned various roles from the play were met with some amused giggles and expressions of shock from the class. It took a while but they had finally arrived to announcing the leading roles and other important roles for their upcoming Romeo and Juliet play. Ritsu was quite shocked that she didn't hear her name earlier for it meant that she probably landed a major role in the play by doing absolutely nothing. That was amazing yet terrible for the drummer as that meant more work for her.

"Tsumugi Kotobuki will be the director of the play." Their student representative had stated. Ritsu had turned around and grinned at Mugi to congratulate her. She deserved it as she did create the initial script to be used and a lot of other things, based on the drummer's observation prior to the selection of roles that was happening. Ritsu couldn't recall everything as she usually dozed off or doodled on her notebook during class.

"Now, for the role of Romeo we have…. Mio Akiyama," The student representative had spoken up again after tallying the nominations and votes. Since they were in an all-girls school, there wasn't much of a choice but to choose among the girls within the class.

All of the other girls in the classroom seemed quite psyched that Mio would play as Romeo. Some squeals and joyous laughter could be heard from the class. What Mio couldn't fathom, however, is why they chose her out of all the people. She _clearly_ wasn't suited for this role. It was more of Ritsu's thing, given her bravado, she mused. Speaking of Ritsu, the bassist had cocked her head only to find her best friend's usual teasing eyes and cheeky grin flashed right at her. The tawny-haired girl was trying to stifle her obnoxious laughter that would erupt and be heard from the ground floor of the building if she decided to open her mouth. The raven-haired girl blushed, embarrassed at the role they had given her. However, just as she was about to protest, their student representative had moved on to the next role.

"And for the role of Juliet we have… Ritsu Tainaka." After a while of grinning at Mio, Ritsu had finally processed the words their student representative had said. Her jaw fell, leaving her mouth agape as Mio let out a giggle immediately after seeing Ritsu's reaction. The whole class seemed to be equally shocked yet delighted at the results. The drummer immediately snapped back to her senses, stood up from her seat and answered back.

"Wait, wait, wait no! Why am I Juliet!? Mio should be Juliet! She'd definitely play a better Juliet I swear—" The tawny-haired girl was interrupted yet again for that day.

"If Mio and Ritsu are the main characters, then I'll have to change the script!" Mugi blurted out in glee as she clasped her hands together. Some of the other girls could be found nodding in agreement to what their director had said.

"What do you mean by that!?" The Ritsu and Mio said in unison with terrified and embarrassed expressions as Mugi seemed to be on cloud nine.

* * *

Days had passed as they practiced for the play. Both Ritsu and Mio had difficulties with their roles, but Mugi and Yui had helped them overcome some of the obstacles along the way. Since Mio seemed had a character Ritsu was more suited for and Ritsu had a character Mio was suited for, they proposed that the bassist and the drummer act like each other for the week so that they could get used to it. Ritsu and Mio tried their best to imitate each other. Some of the things they did include Ritsu wearing her uniform the way Mio does and vice versa, Mio trying to tease Ritsu as Ritsu was to over react to whatever Mio does or says, (In which the drummer was surprised to find out that Mio could be very, _very_ evil when she was in control.) Mio wearing more ridiculous costumes out in public so that she could get used to the attention drawn to her by her apparel, Ritsu wearing a more girly set of clothes so that she could become more 'shy', as Yui put it, and a lot of other things.

Although the director's actresses completely loathed her suggestions to get into their characters at first, they decided to stick with it and see if it would do them any good because despite the fact that they did not like the roles they were given, they were both eager to do their best for the class. The results, to Mugi, were splendid. They did not completely change character like what most professionals did, but they had improved significantly. Mio could confidently say all of her lines and had only faltered twice. The first time being, well obviously, on their first practice and the second time was probably because the director secretly stole Juliet's hairband in the middle of their fourth practice. The blonde director smirked at the memory of Romeo trying to look her Juliet in the eyes to say her cheesy lines that the blonde had specifically modified to not only make Romeo and Juliet blush, but also to make Mio and Ritsu turn red as well. Ritsu on the other hand, was surprisingly good at her role. As soon as Mugi had told her to just 'act like Mio,' it worked almost like a charm… Except for the fact that Ritsu had a tendency to forget her lines frequently and that she had a very short attention span.

Either way, it was relieving to know that their practices were going very smoothly and Mugi no longer needed to worry too much about the two. All Romeo and Juliet needed to do now was to practice for their final scene, which Mugi brilliantly designed to have a kiss to conclude the play. Mio and Ritsu weren't aware of this, however, as they hadn't finished reading the whole script as of now, because if they did, they would've spoken up about it. But since they hadn't, there was no more escape. The director had received approval from her teachers to include the scene after she had argued on about how Romeo and Juliet should at least be somewhat modernized and that the beauty of Shakespeare's work would be gone if they removed all of Romeo and Juliet's moments of intimacy with each other, which basically served as the highlights of their love for each other.

Mugi smiled as she remembered that Ritsu, with newfound determination and energy coming from god-knows-where, told her that she and Mio would practice until the end of the script at her place so that they would have a head start for tomorrow. Dreams do really come true, the blonde mused as her smile turned into a wide, toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu carelessly flopped onto her bed and proceeded to flip the pages of the script that she was holding onto. Mio, on the other hand, sat on the ground nearest to the bed as she skimmed through her copy of the play's script. The drummer stopped haphazardly flipping the pages on her script when she arrived at the page that she and Mio last practiced before going to her place earlier that day. She glanced at the raven-haired bassist's copy of the script while waiting. The papers Mio held were neatly placed in a folder and various highlights and bookmarkers could be seen scattered rather neatly across each page. It was completely in contrast to Ritsu's crinkled script that was filled with random pencil scribbles. It also had folds at the corners of the pages, which looked quite messy when compared with Mio's. The drummer didn't really mind it though. As long as it's still readable, its fine, the drummer mused.

"So we're down to the last two scenes…" Mio thought aloud. The tawny-haired girl turned her attention to her copy to the script and glanced at it for a short while. They were, in fact, nearing the end of the play.

"Huh, you're right… But we still have to keep repeating this whole thing over and over again until Mugi's okay with everything." Ritsu replied and buried her head deeper into the mattress at the thought of having to do more work. This much work was taking up her time to be lazy, the drummer mused.

"Hm.. yeah, but at least we've memorized the lines of some scenes already. So it should be easier to practice it over and over again since we have a general idea of what's going to happen next." No reply was heard from the tawny-haired girl after the bassist had let out her thoughts.

"Ritsu…. Hey Ritsu, were you listening?" Even as the raven-haired girl inquired, the drummer's head still remained buried within the bed's mattress. Mio blinked repeatedly as soon as she had come to a realization. This was Ritsu… Of course she wouldn't memorize anything!

"Wait… Don't tell me you haven't memorized anything at all!" Mio exclaimed.

"Don't you trust me, my dear Romeo!?" Ritsu had suddenly jumped out of the bed and replied dramatically with her hands crossed against her heart, her head turned to the side, and her eyes closed shut. She was annoying yet quite endearing, the bassist mused as she rolled her eyes at the drummer.

"Of course I have some lines memorized… Like this one!" The drummer suddenly pulled out her script seemingly out of nowhere and pointed at a group of text on the paper. Ritsu shoved the paper a bit too close to Mio's face to emphasize her "memorized" line.

The bassist had to crane her neck backwards to be able to properly read the line that the drummer was pointing at. It read:

_ACT 2 SCENE 2_

_JULIET_

_Oh, my!_

Ritsu was trying her best to stifle her laughter through the large grin that had settled on her face. When Mio had finally read the text, she suddenly took the paper from the drummer's hand, rolled it up, and then used it to smack the drummer's head.

"Ritsu, you idiot! Take this seriously!" Mio shouted as Ritsu laughed while clutching onto her head.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, you said you wouldn't hurt me!" Ritsu exclaimed in a dramatic fashion once again, with her head turned away from Mio as she tried to keep a somewhat graceful position.

"Riiiitsuuuuuuuu!" Mio wailed out of frustration and annoyance. She was hopeless, Mio mused. The drummer turned her head to look at the bassist and chuckled. After a while of Ritsu's laugh echoing within the room, the drummer finally settled down and the two began practicing.

* * *

The two practiced throughout the night while sometimes blushing or outright laughing at the words they had to say or the intimacy they had to show for every scene. The pair had just arrived at the last portion of the final scene. Ritsu skimmed through the rest of the remaining text as Mio was reciting her current line with much more ease and confidence than before. Ritsu's thoughts suddenly stopped as she read the last portion of text on script. There was no- no way that what she read on the script was right. That wasn't possible, nope. She was probably just tired. Yup, that seems right. The drummer shook her head, lightly slapped her face with both hands and then silently read it again. The drummer's face reddened and her jaw slacked upon reading it again. Her eyes weren't deceiving her the first time she read it.

"Ritsu, it's your turn." Mio said after reading her line, not bothering to look up at Ritsu whose face was currently akin to a tomato. The bassist was focused on just getting everything over with. But after a while of silence, Mio finally looked up to see the tawny-haired girl blushing furiously with her eyes focused on the paper that she was holding onto.

"…Ritsu?" The bassist then scooted closer to the drummer who was sitting on the bed beside her. Ritsu had simply pointed at the lowest portion of the page her eyes were focused on. Mio leaned in to read the text.

_ROMEO finds JULIET laying down on her deathbed and rushes towards it. As soon as ROMEO arrives beside JULIET, ROMEO will gently caress JULIET'S cheek. As soon as JULIET feels her lover's touch, she will open her eyes. ROMEO and JULIET will look at each other with a loving gaze as the families of the two arrive onstage with expressions of utter distraught, shock and rage. ROMEO will then lowly lean in to kiss JULIET._

_-FIN-_

"Wha-!?" Mio's eyes widened after she had read the end of the script. She was supposed to _kiss_ Ritsu!? That's- how was this even approved?! Wait, didn't they die!? This wasn't even true to the original anymore! Mugi revamped the entire thing to her liking! Mio internally panicked as her face seared with heat.

".. Yeah... Umm, so I guess we have to practice that too? Haha- I-I mean, it would look really bad on stage if we didn't, ahaha.." Ritsu stumbled on her words as she spoke. The two had their gazes averted from each other as their faces, for the umpteenth time that day, were decorated with crimson hues. The silence between them continued for a while as Ritsu's heart was pounding as fast as she played the drums. No wonder Mugi seemed so happy before they left. She was just waiting for them to get here. The drummer's thoughts were suddenly cut off when Mio started to talk once more.

"I-I guess we have no choice… Let's just forget about that first and finish saying the lines left before it…" Mio spoke shyly, not wanting to meet the radiant amber eyes of the tawny-haired girl as she feared that she wouldn't even be able to even speak if she dared to meet her gaze.

Ritsu had simply nodded in response and the two slowly began to pick up where they left off. A few moments later, they had reached the part they dreaded (and secretly anticipated) the most.

"So, uh..." Ritsu mumbled as she slowly leaned towards Mio. As the drummer was closing the gap between them, the bassist suddenly stopped Ritsu by taking a hold of her shoulders.

"…Ritsu, I'm supposed to be the one taking initiative a-and, y-you're supposed to lie down first. Let's try to follow the script…" Mio stuttered as she spoke.

"O-okay.." Ritsu said shyly as her eyes met the bassist's grey orbs. The drummer adjusted her position while allowing the bassist to push her down onto the bed. As soon as Ritsu was settled, Mio couldn't help but stare at the drummer. Amber orbs were downcast, tawny colored hair slightly covered the drummer's face and both of her hands were crossed on top of her chest. It was a sight that Mio wanted to remember forever, Ritsu looked so vulnerable and adorable. The bassist blushed at the thought of kissing Ritsu. There was no denying her feelings now… Her heart was thundering and her thoughts were scattered everywhere. If these feelings inside of her weren't _those_ kinds of feelings she's seen in the movies, then what is?

"Mio… J-just start whenever you're ready.." Ritsu muttered all of a sudden, which effectively shook Mio out of her trance. The bassist realized that she had been starting at the tawny-haired girl for too long and it was evident by the way the drummer tried to avoid the raven-haired girl's heated gaze. Mio nodded in response as she got up from her sitting position to re-enact the scene. The bassist distanced herself from Ritsu's bed and took a deep breath. Her hands felt shaky out of anxiety, which she quickly tried to dispel. If she felt this anxious when they were alone, what more if they were in front of a whole audience? She mused. Mio took another deep breath and slowly paced towards the bed.

Ritsu heard her footsteps approaching, slow yet surprisingly evenly paced. Was she confident? Wait, no. This is Mio we're talking about, she's probably only trying to be confident, at the very least. But the drummer couldn't deny that she might just be as anxious as or even more anxious than the raven-haired girl. Ritsu had always loved the bassist ever since they were little, but at that time it was more of a love that a friend would have for a friend, but that love had slowly evolved against the drummer's will to create the mess of a human Ritsu was right now. (or the mess she _assumed_ she was.) She grew to be the drummer who was both overprotective and obsessed with teasing her best friend that she _shouldn't_ have feelings for. Her feelings for the bassist tore and mended her heart mercilessly day by day. Being able to be with Mio everyday made her heart soar, but the fact that they were both female and that Mio was obviously straight tore her heart. It was like a never ending cycle of pain and joy. If she didn't tell Mio how she felt, they would remain the best of friends who would never leave each other until… until Mio inevitably gets married to the guy she'd been dedicating all of her love songs to. But if Ritsu did tell her, the drummer would be risking their entire friendship since Ritsu knew that Mio was definitely not into her, if her love songs were any indication.

Her thoughts completely stopped as she felt weight press into the mattress she was lying on. She could feel Mio's body shift closer to hers by the way the mattress shifted. She unknowingly held her breath when she felt gentle digits touching the fringe of her hair, pushing tawny locks away from her face. The drummer felt the heat on her face intensify when she felt a calloused hand, which probably became rough due to playing the bass, caress her cheek. Ritsu slowly opened her eyes, only to meet the nervous, yet determined gaze of the bassist. The drummer slowly breathed out and in again, only for her senses to be assaulted by Mio's scent. The perfume she wore smelled like soothing lavender, the tawny-haired girl noted.

The two slowly leaned closer to each other, closing the gap between them until they were just a breath away. Mio cupped Ritsu's face with her left hand, as her right hand wrapped around the drummer's torso. Ritsu's arms awkwardly settled around Mio's neck; the drummer was constantly adjusting the position of her hands and arms because of Mio's long hair. The pair then let their foreheads touch and with one final movement, they kissed.

Ritsu could feel the tenderness of the kiss as she pressed herself against Mio. She couldn't believe that she was _kissing_ Mio. The softness of the bassist's lips and her scent were hypnotizing; the drummer's other thoughts had temporarily stopped in the duration of their kiss. All she could think about was that Mio's lips were very soft and not only soft, but also warm, very, very warm. She wanted more of it.

After a long while, their lips parted. Ritsu had involuntarily let out a whimper, still wanting more of Mio's lovely, lovely lips. The drummer's eyes widened in shock of what she had done and blushed. The drummer then tried to avoid Mio's piercing gaze, which in turn made Mio giggle with her eyes twinkling in amusement. She didn't expect this kind of reaction from Ritsu _._ Did she really like it that much? Or did she— Mio shook her head to clear her current thoughts out. The bassist decided to take a course of action that could answer her musings better than she alone could.

All of a sudden, Mio kissed the drummer once more. When their lips parted once more, Mio couldn't help but smile at the shy drummer in front of her. Her heart raced at the sight of the tawny-haired girl with some locks of hair sticking up in random places due to her having to lie down earlier, gently biting her bottom lip as amber orbs tried to avoid meeting grey.

"H-hey, Mio…" Ritsu started to speak.

"Yes, my Juliet?" Mio inquired as she smirked. The bassist was slowly learning why Ritsu loved to tease her so much. Ritsu pretended to ignore the comment, although this only caused Mio's smirk to turn into an amused grin as she continued to speak. Oh, how the tables have turned. But the drummer swore to herself that she'd get her revenge.

"I was just thinking, w-well since Mugi already had us doing random stuff so we could get into our roles.. I was thinking that- that we should j-just pretend to be l-lovers until the play… S-since Romeo and Juliet are and stuff— just so we can get into character." Ritsu faltered as she finished. Mio's grin soon turned into an expression of shock as soon as the thought of temporarily being Ritsu's lover flashed into her mind. Heat emanated from her cheeks are she tried to find the words to answer with.

"I-I think that'll work… Let's do that." Mio's usually shy demeanour had come back in full force, as soon as her grey eyes met lovely amber hues and the bassist had no way of hiding the deep crimson color of her cheeks.

"Then I guess you're my RoMio now~" Ritsu replied with a teasing smirk plastered on her face as Mio helplessly succumbed to Ritsu's antics and her teasing for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Ritsu…"

"Ritsu, wake up!"

"We're gonna be late if you keep sleeping!"

"Riiiitsuuu!" Mio shook Ritsu's body, which was currently enveloped in a large blanket. Now the bassist knew why the drummer always woke up at the last minute. She couldn't hear her own alarm through the blankets or she ignored the alarm entirely. After a while of continuously shaking the tawny-haired girl's body, Mio sighed in defeat as she sat down on the floor adjacent to the bed. She let her head rest atop the mattress near the burrito that was Ritsu. A short while after she did, however, the burrito shifted its position and Ritsu's face had become visible from under the blanket.

"Ritsu, wake up." The bassist said once again as she aligned her face to the drummer's in hopes that this time Ritsu would actually wake up. A small smile graced the raven-haired girl's face when she took notice of Ritsu's eyes slowly fluttering open. It was about time that she woke up, Mio mused.

Ritsu opened her eyes only to see a stunning face close to hers. It reminded her of Mio. Why would she be here, though? The drummer wondered until she had come to a conclusion that she was still dreaming. Since she was in a dream, there should be no harm in doing anything. With that thought in mind, the tawny-haired girl reached out to cup the cheek of the bassist. Mio's eyes widened in surprise. What on earth was she—

"You look really, really pretty…" The drummer said while she gently stroked Mio's cheek with her thumb. Her eyelids began to droop a short while after admiring the bassist.

"Ri-Ritsu, don't go back to sleep…" Mio mumbled out while her heart thundered. This wasn't fair! The bassist mused.

"Ritsu… we're gonna be late.." Mio tried to speak up once more. That seemed to do the trick as the tawny-haired girl's eyelids shot open.

"Aaaah!" Ritsu shouted as her body jerked in surprise, making her roll towards the other side of her bed. Because of this, the drummer's head hit the wall before she could stop herself from rolling towards it. Mio immediately stood up and approached her best friend.

"Ritsu, are you okay!?" Mio asked with concern in her voice. The tawny-haired girl slowly rolled and sat up to see that no, she wasn't dreaming at all. Mio was in her room this early in the morning. And she had done that to Mio just a moment ago. Wait…

"Why are you here!?" Ritsu shouted, ignoring the blush that began to spread across her cheeks.

"I don't want to be late again, you know." Was the bassist's obvious reply.

"You could have just gone ahead of me instead of going here, you know." Ritsu said as she got out of bed to retrieve her headband from the nightstand.

"I know… but you said we should pretend to be a c-couple, right?" Mio said with her eyes staring at her feet. Ritsu blushed and was at a loss for words. "So, I-I thought this would, um—" The bassist suddenly continued after a pause. The tawny-haired girl knew it was hard for Mio to speak her thoughts out, so ease her anxiety, Ritsu decided to cut her off with a hug.

"Thanks, Mio." Ritsu said simply as she embraced the bassist. After a short while, the drummer had let her go, which made Mio feel a bit empty now that the warm arms of her temporary lover was gone. The bassist was blushing to a comical level, (that the bassist didn't know was possible) but managed to return a small yet shy smile to the drummer.

"I'll just get changed real quick and then we can leave." The drummer said aloud as she closed the door as she got inside the bathroom.

"Don't you eat breakfast? I prepared breakfast for us." Ritsu, as she was changing, was taken aback by those words. She did all of that… for her? She was really taking this thing seriously, the tawny-haired girl mused and smiled at the thought.

"Didn't you say we were gonna be late?" Ritsu asked as she was quickly getting herself ready for school.

"I lied. I woke you up an hour earlier since I knew you'd take a while before you'd actually wake up. You're always like that, Ritsu.." Mio answered with a smile of fondness on her face. The bathroom door had opened shortly after, revealing a more awake and enthusiastic Ritsu. The bassist was surprised that she didn't seem bothered or mad at being woken up earlier than what she was used to. The two then ate breakfast and headed off to school with their hands entwined together because Ritsu claimed that it was "what couples do" and the bassist had simply agreed, although a bit too eagerly, which the drummer immediately saw through. This caused Ritsu to tease her for the rest of their walk to school.

* * *

Mugi nearly fainted when she discovered that Ritsu and Mio decided to be lovers for the remaining days of practice. Everything was becoming better than what she planned it to be. For the following days, Ritsu and Mio had become better and better, the pair had become more expressive and the way they projected their words became much move vivid. It wasn't only her that noticed the change however, the whole class noticed and loved the tandem.

But they loved them not only as Romeo and Juliet, but also as Ritsu and Mio. They were an adorable couple, even if it was just temporary. Some of their classmates had even told Mugi how sad it would be for their 'relationship' to end. They were just perfect for each other. On Tuesday, Ritsu was so concerned for Mio when she had accidentally cut herself while adjusting the strings of her bass, oh and on Wednesday Ritsu was so jealous of Mio paying more attention to her tea and cake more than her to the point where they got into an argument and Ritsu had to apologize. But it wasn't only the drummer who was doing ridiculously adorable things, Mio could sometimes be caught staring at Ritsu in the middle of class, something an A student like her wouldn't normally do.

The class openly expressed their support and love to the pair quite often; Mio and Ritsu could only blush and meekly thank them for their kind words. As the days neared, the blonde was becoming more and more excited for the final play. Their practices were very successful; Romeo and Juliet didn't need to be told where to go or what to do. They did their parts so naturally... Mugi was afraid that they'd forget who they really were. The director sighed happily at how well everything was going.

"When will they become canon, though…" The blonde mumbled out as she pondered on her thoughts.

"Muuugiii, I don't think becoming a cannon is possible for people…" A light-hearted voice replied to her. She cocked her head only to find Yui dressed as a tree for the next scene. She smiled at the airheaded girl out of fondness. She was just so clueless…

"That's not what I meant—"Before Mugi could finish her sentence however, their stage manager had called for Yui to get ready for the next scene. Yui waved her hand to say goodbye and quickly tried her best to shuffle to her place, which was pretty hard given that Yui's costume was bulky and hard to walk in. Speaking of which, she almost forgot to contact Sawa-chan about Ritsu and Mio's costumes. She had asked their teacher to delay those costumes on purpose so that the pair could only wear them on the day of the show. Mugi grinned at the thought of seeing their reactions. How would they react once they see each other? Oh, there were so many questions, but so little time to ponder on them!

* * *

After long days of hard work, tea, cake, cheesy lines, hits on Ritsu's head, and practices, the day of the play had finally arrived. It was about to begin in a few minutes. Both Ritsu and Mio had just finished changing into their costumes. Mio had finished preparing herself a bit earlier, all she had to do left was to wait for everyone to finish the preparation of the props before going to her position. The bassist twirled a lock of hair out of nervousness while waiting. She wasn't as nervous as before, but she was still a little bit. It was unavoidable; she was going to perform in front of a large audience after all, and she wasn't going to sing. She was going to act; it was a type of performance Mio wasn't all too familiar with.

The raven hair that usually cascaded down like a waterfall had been tied up into a bun, however two locks of raven hair and her bangs were left untied for 'style' as Sawako-sensei had put it. Her teacher had fixed her hair first and then quickly ran off to Ritsu's dressing room to get her hair ready as well. Mio didn't have any complaints with the costume. To be honest, it was a breath of fresh air for the bassist. Her teacher would never fail to force her into wearing outrageously revealing and sexy attire every time she was in the mood to do so. This ensemble, however, was much more modest since she was to play a man's role. She wore blue boots, white pants and a blue top with yellow stripes. The design of the top was designed in a fashion that would make her look like a prince of some sort. In addition, she also had a brown belt around her waist with two sheaths attached to keep her sword and knife in place. She was covered from head to toe and it felt rather comfortable to Mio. Her feminine features were still somewhat prominent, but she still looked quite decent nonetheless. It was better than what she imagined.

Ritsu, on the other hand, was staring at herself in front of the full body mirror inside of her dressing room. Sawa-chan had just left her after she had finished styling her hair. Ritsu looked completely different from her usual self. She donned a red dress with orange accents that reached down near her feet. It wasn't too frilly, not was it too simple. Dresses were something the drummer was somewhat foreign to, but she was glad that her teacher had made it so it wouldn't feel too uncomfortable on her. She could still move around easily without feeling itchy or bothered. She wore red flats to match her dress. She was certain that they didn't give her heels for two reasons. One, she didn't know how to walk in heels, much less wear them properly. Two, Mio should, preferably, be taller than the drummer, not the same height. So giving her those shoes was a good idea, the drummer mused. On her head settled a yellow… cap? The drummer wasn't so sure what to call it, but it was also attached to a wig that was tied in a bunch with a long yellow ribbon that criss-crossed around the group of fake tawny locks. With Ritsu's hair framing the side of her face and the wig attached to the cap, it gave an illusion that she had long hair. The drummer had to admit, she looked pretty good in her costume. Confidently, she stepped out of her dressing room, hoping to get a good reaction out of her Ro **Mio**.

Mio's eyes widened when she saw Ritsu approaching her with a smile on her face. She looked…. stunning. The bassist was at a loss for words. She didn't doubt that Ritsu could pull off wearing a dress, but she looked so different from what she had imagined. Ritsu was just as shocked as the raven-haired bassist, but did a better job of hiding it. The only thing that showed on her face was a small smile and slightly red cheeks.

"You look amazing, Mio." The drummer spoke sincerely as she walked closer towards the bassist. She decided not to tease her with her nickname as it might make her feel more agitated before the show, which would be very, very bad. The bassist had a hard time managing her anxiety already, and she seemed to be quite confident today. There was no need to dampen her mood. Perhaps she could do that after the play.

"You look amazing too, Ritsu." The bassist replied and stepped closer to take the drummer's hand in hers. Mio smiled when she noticed the evident blush that had spread across Ritsu's face. Mio took a deep breath and stared into the drummer's beautiful amber orbs.

"Hey, Ritsu…" The bassist spoke softly. Ritsu's eyebrows arched upward slightly.

"What is it?" The drummer asked, assuming she was going to talk about how nervous she was.

"When this is over..." Mio paused for a while, she wanted to ask her sincerely, not looking away from her eyes. "C-can we be l-lovers?" She blushed deeply after bringing the question up, but continued. "B-but for real this time.." She muttered softly. Her question had made the tawny-haired drummer's eyes light up. Although the bassist had already turned her gaze to the floor, unable to see Ritsu's reaction to what she had said. Mio had already assumed the worst. The tawny-haired girl's heart hammered in her chest, threatening to jump out of its place due to the happiness the drummer felt right now. She didn't expect the bassist to have those kinds of feelings for her at all.

Before the drummer could even reply, the stage manager had suddenly shouted, "Be ready at your positions everyone!" Mio had quickly, although reluctantly, let go of Ritsu's hand and stepped back so that she could get to her place. Of course Ritsu would find that weird! She felt ridiculous for asking such an absurd question. They were just doing this for the play after all. As the bassist began to turn around, a hand caught hers and pulled her in close. Ritsu's forehead touched Mio's due to her pulling them closer together. Grinning, the drummer lightly kissed the bassists' cheek teasingly and then quickly stepped back. The drummer turned around, but looked back at her startled lover and smiled.

"Of course, Mio. Take care of me, okay?" After saying that, Ritsu briskly walked towards her place with a grin on her face. Mio was still at a loss for words after everything that had happened however, and could only touch her cheek that was quickly heating up.

A loud and sudden thud had brought Mio back to her senses. Quickly, the bassist dashed to her position, smiling at what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Ritsu was now her lover. All of those love songs weren't pointless at all, she mused with bright eyes and a smile that everyone had noticed. The rest of the cast wouldn't dare disturb her with questions now though, they could ask the bassist later.

* * *

As Yui was about to fix up some last minute props, she tripped over a large lump of something she didn't remember putting there in the first place. Slowly getting up from her fall, the brunette spotted blonde locks sprawled on the floor... When did they need a Barbie doll? Oh no, she forgot what scene the Barbie doll was needed for!Yui had sat down on the ground and to get a better view of what she had tripped over. That wasn't a large human-sized Barbie doll… that was Mugi! Peering over a little to her right, she saw blood.

"Mugiii! Are you okay!?" Panicked, Yui shook and repeatedly said the director's name. Mugi slowly raised her head to look at the brunette, who seemed to have relaxed seeing that she was still alive and well.

"They're finally canon…." The director's eyes seemed to be twinkling as she muttered out weakly and sniffled, causing some of the blood that had come out of her nose to withdraw a little bit.

"The people became cannons!?" Yui's eyes widened and her jaw slacked at what she had heard. The blonde's head suddenly fell back down to its original position on the floor, which had made Yui panic once again.

"Director Mugi, we need you! Stay with us!" Yui nearly shouted, but miraculously remembered to not speak too loud as the play was already starting.

"Muuugiiii!"


End file.
